wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Jam Bear
Cherry Jam is one of Strawberry's best friends as Bears and main characters in the series and one of the seven primary characters. She joins the cast in Season 2. Due to this, she is the only primary character but to appear in Season 1at all, but once appeared in the birthday episode. BioEdit This melodic Berry Girl came to Berry Bitty City to get away from the stressful life of a pop star. Little did she know, she would come to love this little town and decide to stay. But don't get her wrong, this musical diva is as sweet as her jams. AppearanceEdit Cherry has lilac purple with pink eyeshadow and amethyst eyes. Her long red-orange silky hair has a slight curl on the tips with fluffy bangs and spiked forelocks covering her ears. She wears a hot pink headband with a pale pink flower sewn to the side of it with two hanging cherries. When she used to perform she wore pale indigo glittering streaks and a hot pink glittery star on her cheek. At times she may pull her hair into a ponytail. Normally Cherry wears a dress with hot pink coloring on top separated from the pink skirt by a thin purple band adorned with her cherry flower ornament. A section of hot pink coloring is on the corner of the dress accent by dark purple dots. She wears a pair of violet and purple striped leggings with hot pink flats. When performing she wore a similar outfit composed of purple denim pants, a blouse styled like her dress, and hot pink boots. Later in the series for casual outings Cherry wears a white top with sparkles surrounding a pink cherry image. The collar is hot pink to match her pants, and the sleeves are sky blue. She also wore a pale pink tank-top with a violet skirt, purple leggings, and hot pink sneakers accent with pale blue and white. Her other outfit was a purple shirt with lilac accents, fuchsia shorts, and white and hot pink flats. PersonalityEdit Talented and playful, Cherry Jam has a passion for fun and living a joyous life. Despite what others think she is a very kind diva and appreciates even the most littlest of thing shared with her, being naturally spoiled sweet. She has gained a lot of popularity and attention due to her stardom, but she honestly doesn't care for it. But because of this she can struggle to express her true feelings and has a sullen side should this happen. Her general personality is very calm and even-tempered, and she appears to be pretty wise. She tries to be honest with everyone, and she takes nothing for granted. She is much happier with a less-than hectic lifestyle. Official ProfileEdit "When this mega-star singer came to town, she found that Strawberry Shortcake and her friends were just the besties she'd been looking for! And they discovered that she's an ordinary girl and a great friend -- not a diva at all! Cherry and Strawberry totally inspire each other creatively, so whether they're singing or chilling, they're always in perfect harmony." TalentsEdit As a pop star Cherry is very talented musically. She knows everything when it comes to singing and playing instruments, and is smart enough to extend what she knows to teaching others how to play- which comes in handy when she decides to become a music teacher in Berry Bitty City. She can often be found playing her guitar and at a given notice can quickly burst into a song or musical piece if needed, usually to calm down a tense moment. She was shown doing her own writing for lyrics, most-likely implying she didn't have someone doing it for her back when she performed in the Big City. Appearances Edit * All of early Season 2-present, thus except The Berry Biggest, Berry Baddest Bakeoff and Season 1. RelationsEdit Strawberry ShortcakeEdit Cherry's best friend. Strawberry was the one to convince her to give the other girls a chance after convincing them Cherry wasn't what they were led to believe. They have a close bond and often perform music together. Orange BlossomEdit Orange and Cherry are rarely seen together by themselves. But when they are, they support one another in their endeavors. Raspberry TorteEdit Cherry feels Raspberry is very talented in both outfit designing and music playing. Cherry worried over her when it seemed Raspberry would be leaving for Berry Big City, but when Raspberry realized Cherry's concern and how much she would miss her friends, she remains there with them. This allowed the duo to develop a good friendship. Blueberry MuffinEdit Cherry taught Blueberry how to play the clarinet, and naturally Blueberry admires her. But during Season 3 she began to worry Cherry stole Huckleberry from her and attempted to copy her to win him back until learning the truth behind their sudden friendship. Since then she has began trusting Cherry and gained a bond with her. Lemon MeringueEdit Cherry feels that Lemon is a good friend and defends her when her talents were questioned. They are cooperative and helpful to each other. Plum PuddingEdit Cherry taught Plum how to play the drums and even helped her overcome her stage fright. The two work closely together since their careers are similar. Huckleberry PieEdit Huck and Cherry wrote a song together for Blueberry on "Partners in Crime". In "The Berry Lucky Day", they both got luck from the same charm, but finally realized that their luck actually comes from their abilities. They split the charm as a reminder of what they learned and as a sign of their friendship. * Cinnapup: Cherry gains a cute Dalmatian from Huckleberry who she dearly loves and often spends time with. Sweet Grapes and Sour GrapesEdit They sometimes are seen together. Apple DumplinEdit Cherry and Apple are good friends, but in "The Berry Best Biscuit" she was temporarily angry with her. QuotesEdit * "You know? The stars shine much brighter here than in Berry Big City." * "I lost my good luck charm bracelet, I...I have to find it." * "I said show time.. Not dig time! (Cinnapup continues digging) This will not win any ribbons". * "Come on Cinnapup, you can find it!" * "Oh, my!" "I am so sad to be leaving you!" * "(Opens bus door) Ah! What a beautiful day! (Picks flower and sniffs) La, la, la, la... Wait, better make sure! (Checks pockets) Did I forget it? (While looking in the bus) MY CHARM IS GONE! I HAVE TO FIND IT, I HAVE TO FIND IT!!" * "I'VE CREATED A MUSICAL MONSTER!!!" * "No, NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG!!!" (Falls off chair) * "Oh, you did it alright! (Stands up) How could you bring that...SONG HERE WHEN YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANNA HEAR IT?!" * "I can't work on my next song while I'm listening to my last song!" * (When Strawberry mentioned Blueberry's predicament): "What's a predicament?" * (When Mavis plays Dance Puppy Dance to annoy her): "Fine then, enjoy the song, 'cause it's that last song from me you'll EVER hear! I'm NEVER gonna write music again!" (Runs off) TriviaEdit * She is bi-ethnic and the tallest member of the Berry Girls. * Cherry Jam is the third pink themed girl, following Strawberry and Raspberry. * Cherry Jam's icon is a reference to the "Cherry Blossom" (or Sakura flower) which is also said to be her scent. ** This may be a reference to fan opinions that she might be Asian. * She is the only Berry Girl to wear different leggings or tights, hers lacking the white color everyone else has. * It was revealed that during the development stages, Cherry was going to be a veterinarian or an avid gardener. * Her favorite flowers are buttercups, her favorite fruit is the tangerine, and her favorite vegetable is the snap pea. * She is the second character to have a different singing voice, this being Victoria Duffield. The first is Strawberry. ** Ironically, her voice actress is a singer, and sings for G4 Pinkie Pie. ** This makes her the third Berry Girl associated with Pinkie Pie in some form. * Cherry is the third character to normally wear a headband, alongside Blueberry and Raspberry. * Cherry Jam is a completely original character to the universe of Strawberry Shortcake, being exclusive to the Berry Bitty City series. She was not based on Cherry Cuddler from the original series, but she does share several traits with Crepe Suzette from the second series. * Cherry has a slight southern drawl when she speaks. * In "Starlight, Star Bright" it is revealed she's left-handed. * "Dance Puppy Dance" is the first and only episode where Cherry was shown having an emotional personality, having thrown a fit at one point. * Cherry is one of the two Berry girls, alongside Sour, who has two vehicles: a scooter ("The Mystery of the Disappearing Dog Show") and the tour bus. * Cherry's voice actress also voiced Lemon Zest from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. This makes Cherry another Berry Girl with someone who did a My Little Pony G4 (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) voice. * She is a guitarist and pianist. ** In season 2, she plays a guitar regularly, but in Season 3 she plays both alternatively. In Season 4 she plays the piano only. ** She also owns two guitars: a pale pink one with a green neck and cherry sticker for casual use, and a white, purple, and pink star-shaped one for performances. ** She and Strawberry are the only Berry girls who played music on a regular basis and together, as they both used guitars. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who listen to their music Category:Wonder pet Category:Popstar Pets Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets